Queen Hermione
by tiduwen
Summary: SEQUEL TO PRINCESS GRANGER Hermione, Draco and their daughter live in very dark times now.Harry is missing and Voldemort is rising.Hermione becomes queen but at the same time can feel the darkness growing within
1. Child's Intruder

Disclaimer: obviously not mine. Why would it be on a fan fiction site?

**QUEEN HERMIONE**

Chapter one 

A girl, no older than five, sat at a window seat staring out into the miserable, rainy Friday afternoon. One of her petite fingers was wrapped around a lock of her ash blonde hair while the fingers of the other hand toyed with a worn blanket.

She was staring out at the paved, winding drive of the castle with such intensity that anyone who passed would be startled by the patience of such a young child.

Glowing lights suddenly appeared at the gates and began winding their way slowly up the drive. The girl straightened up, taking one last reassuring glance at the car before jumping up and making a dash for the double mahogany doors squealing; "Daddy's home, Daddy's home!"

When she reached them, the doors opened on their own accord and she ran out into the rain, still yelling joyously for her father, oblivious of her waterlogged clothes.

The car slowed to a stop and a man with similar ash blonde hair stepped out of the back seat, pulling the collar of his cloak up around his neck.

No sooner had he straightened up then the small girl flung herself into his arms.

His picked her up wordlessly and ran towards the still open doors.

Once they were safely inside the marble entrance hall with the doors closed behind them, the man put his daughter down with a weary look on his face.

"Shia…" he began, about to tell her off for going out in the rain.

"Daddy…" she replied with the same disdainful tone. Grey eyes met grey as father and daughter stared at each other with solemn expressions.

Shia's lips began to twitch and suddenly she couldn't contain herself; she burst into a fit of giggles, falling against her father who picked her up once more, this time sitting her on his hip so he could see her face.

"Where's your mum?" he asked as he walked up the grand staircase.

Shia shrugged and pointed towards a door closest to them. It swung open automatically, like the front door.

A woman of about twenty-two was lying on her stomach on a four-poster bed, deeply indulged in a book that looked like it weighed more than a broomstick with a brick on it. She looked up when the door opened and she grinned when she saw who entered.

"Draco" she said happily "how was your trip?"

"Shia was out in the rain, Hermione" Draco said, ignoring his wife's question.

Hermione frowned.

"Shia, what did I tell you about going out alone?"

Shia pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"Shia" Hermione warned.

"Don't go outside because someone might snatch me" she recited dutifully before wiggling out of her fathers arms and racing from the room before she could receive another scolding.

"Why did you leave her downstairs by herself?" Draco asked accusingly, turning to face his wife.

"I thought she was in bed… anyway, I had other things on my mind"

"Like what?" Draco sat on the bed and pulled his wife closer.

"Firstly, how's Narcissa?"

"She's getting better"

Draco had just spent two weeks at his mothers place after she had come down with a severe flu.

"That's good" Hermione said absently, playing with the gold band on her finger.

"What's up, Herm?" Draco took the fiddling hand in his and squeezed it.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Draco's worried grey eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant"

Draco suddenly grinned, much the opposite reaction to when he found out that Hermione was pregnant with Shia.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No… I was waiting for you" Hermione smiled and pulled a box out from under her pillow. She got up and went into the bathroom that joined to their bedroom.

A few minutes later she returned holding a little white stick.

"Pink I'm pregnant, blue I'm not" she said with a smirk and Draco laughed… this was almost the exact conversation they had had almost five years ago, though now the mood was joyous and laid back instead of anxious and depressing.

She sat the stick on the bed so they could both see it.

Very slowly it changed colour.

Pink.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth as Draco flung his arms around her, throwing her back on the bed.

Hermione began laughing so loudly and hysterically that her personal maid, Kellie, was soon knocking on the door.

"Is everything ok, Hermione?"

Hermione struggled out of Draco's hold and staggered to the door, still grinning wildly.

Standing out in the hall was Kellie, Hermione's bodyguard, Charlie and Draco's three private assassins, Anik, Mark and Bruce.

"What's going on, Herm?" Charlie asked, taking in Hermione's deranged appearance with an amused look.

"Come in, come in" Hermione opened the door wider and ushered the five of them in.

"Guess what?" she said with a glance at Draco, still sitting on the bed grinning.

"We give up" Anik, a native man with long black hair said with a deep cool voice.

"Spill it, Princess" Mark, a blonde, fun loving Australian spoke.

Bruce, the third and oldest assassin stayed quiet, rubbing his stubbly grey chin thoughtfully.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed before putting her hand over her mouth once more, as if she'd just told a secret she shouldn't have.

Five jaws dropped, then the same five lips simultaneously curled into smiles before congratulations poured out.

It was only a child's demanding screams down the hall that put a halt to the celebrations.

"We'll get her," Draco said, taking his wife's hand. They dashed from the room, still giggling like school kids.

Shia's room was two doors down and on the right so her parents didn't have to be too far away to hear the crash and tinkle of breaking glass and Shia's desperate squeal.

Draco went crashing through the door, wand at the ready.

Hermione was less then a pace behind and it was she who fired a spell at the man silhouetted at the window. The spell hit the glass, reducing it to a pile of shards on the ground.

The man didn't even spare them a glance before dropping out the window and vanishing from sight.

Hermione ran to the window and looked down onto the gardens but there was no one in sight.

"Charlie!" she screeched. The massive figure of Charlie appeared in the doorway only a second later.

"Search the grounds, we have an intruder"

Charlie didn't need telling twice; he left as quickly as he had come.

"Hermione, she's bleeding" Draco said, igniting a lamp beside Shia's bed.

Heart hammering, Hermione fell to her knee's beside her child and stared at the cut on her arm.

Draco put his hand out to touch it and Shia let out a sob. Hermione took her little hand and held it tightly.

"It's ok, sweetie, daddy's just checking for glass. Hold onto me tight, ok?"

Shia nodded and Draco put his wand to the cut.

"Accio Glass"

A tiny shard of glass, no bigger than a fly, came out of the cut. It may have been small but it was enough to make Shia scream then fall against her mother sobbing violently.

"Episkey" Draco whispered, healing the cut while his daughter was pre-occupied with her pain.

Kellie appeared at the door looking grave.

"There's more than one," she said quietly. "Charlie wants the castle evacuated"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other wearily before standing up, Shia still crying in Hermione's arms.

"We'll go to my parents place" Hermione said as Draco packed a small bag of clothes for Shia.

"You'll have to go by floo," Kellie informed them. "Charlie put up the anti-apparition guard… he doesn't want them leaving in a hurry"

"Ok... are you coming?" Hermione switched Shia to her other hip.

"I'll be there soon" Kellie held out a little golden sachet for Draco to take. "Go through the fire in the study, it's already lit for you"

"Thank you, Kellie, be careful" Hermione said as she passed the maid in the doorway.

The walk to the study was uneasy and silent. Draco led the way with his wand out while Hermione carried Shia who was falling asleep in her arms.

After Draco had muttered the address of Hermione's parent's Orkney island castle home the three of them went whizzing off into the safety of green flames.

Draco fell out of the fire first, scattering ash over the new Persian rug in the parlour. Seconds later Hermione and Shia toppled out and fell over him. He turned deftly and caught them both before they could damage themselves in the fall.

"Always the hero" Hermione said, handing Shia to him and peering at the dark parlour.

"Anything for my girls" Draco replied, following his wife across the room and out the door, into the circular Main room where all her parents' parties and gatherings were held, and up the grand staircase towards the Room Hermione had stayed in when she had still lived at home.

King Alfred Granger met them halfway along the hallway looking ruffled in his royal blue dressing robes.

"Sorry, dad" Hermione whispered. "We didn't want to wake you… we had intruders so we thought it best to stay here the night"

"That's fine" Alfred, who'd had his own share of intruders, replied. "As long as your ok- that's the main thing- your room should be just as you left it"

"Thanks, dad"

Alfred turned and pattered back down the hall while Hermione and Draco turned into their room.

Hermione conjured a cot for Shia to sleep on while Draco readied the burgundy coloured bed for the couple to sleep in, though they didn't sleep straight away; instead they talked.

"Do you think it could have been death eaters?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised… Potter and the dark lord are finding strains in the battle… I could only guess that the Voldemort is searching for other ways to go about it… like getting Potter's friends…"

"I know… they haven't attacked for a long time though… at least no major attacks since our wedding… I don't think Harry's even seen Voldemort since then" Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Though it's not like I'd know, I haven't seen Harry for over two years…"

"Don't worry… he'll come back soon… anyway, we have more important things to talk about"

Hermione was about to ask what could possibly be more important than Harry winning the war when Draco put his hand under the blanket and pressed it to her stomach.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the company of her husband whom she hadn't seen for weeks on end.

Hot light woke Hermione in the morning and she flung her pillow over her head.

"Blasted Sun!" She said loudly, mentally slapping herself for not closing the blinds the night before. Draco groaned beside her and rolled over so the sun was able to peek at Hermione under the side of the pillow. "Why is it so bright?" she was practically howling. Hermione Malfoy was absolutely not a morning person.

Draco sniggered and lifted the corner of the pillow so he could see her.

"At least it's not raining anymore"

"Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy!" Shia came running into the room and jumped on the bed, as she did every morning.

Her straight blonde hair, an inheritance from her father, was braided back out of her face.

The only person Hermione knew who could braid that well was Kellie, which meant the rest of the household had arrived safely.

"Good morning beautiful!" Hermione said, forgetting her sun worries and hugging her daughter.

"Poppy Says Brekkie is ready" Shia informed them, referring to her Grandfather as Poppy. Hermione laughed. She loved the way her daughter had picked up the term 'Brekkie' from Mark, the Australian assassin.

"We'll be down in a minute, love," Draco said, shooing the little girl from the room so he and Hermione could dress in private.

Hermione managed to get into her Bra and underwear before Draco, wearing only boxers, snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her, caressing her stomach gently.

"How far along?" he whispered, tickling her ear with his breath.

"About two months" she replied, wiggling out of his grip and pulling on a set of black robes with gold lining. Draco pulled on a similar pair and led Hermione out of the room.

The assassins, Charlie, Kellie and Shia were waiting for them in the dining room.

Ever since moving into their own private castle at the base of the Cheviot Hills and maintaining a small house hold, the group always dined together, instead of staff in a private room, like in most royal households.

This morning the chef had cooked a greasy breakfast of sausages, bacon, eggs and pumpkin juice.

The group had almost finished eating when Alfred came in looking weary.

"Clarisse is sick," he informed them, politely waving away the half eaten sausage that Shia had offered.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, wiping her daughters chin.

"She has a flu… I'm sure it's nothing to worry about… I've just called the doctor so he should be here soon"

"Well if you need anything…"

"I'll call you first" Alfred smiled reassuringly and left the room.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go home," Draco stated with a sideways glance at Charlie who nodded curtly.

"Give us five minutes to do one last check before you follow but I'm pretty sure they're all long gone"

Hermione, Draco and their Daughter appeared with a pop in the centre of the entrance hall in their castle.

Shia immediately declared that she wanted to play with her toys and disappeared up the stairs to her room. Draco turned to Hermione and grinned. The smile vanished almost immediately, though, when he noticed the look of pain and fear flit across her face.

_You tell me baby, that you can feel me,  
I sent a message out into the dark  
When I kiss you, that's the real me,  
I've gotta find my way to your heart_

_**OK, now before you tell me I'm going to fast with the pregnancy thing let me tell you that it is not, I repeat, NOT a major part of the story so please don't give me crap in the reviews about it… ok, thanks….**_

On a lighter note… I'M BACK! This is the sequel to Princess Granger that you have all been dying to read so Read on! Let me just warn you that this story is a good deal darker than the last with fighting, action and excessive flirting with darkness… THANK YOU!


	2. Dream Dancer

Disclaimer: obviously not mine. Why would it be on a fan fiction site?

**QUEEN HERMIONE**

Chapter two 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"You looked like you were in pain"

"Don't be silly! I'm fine! Now, if your finished worrying, I'm going to check and make sure Shia made it safely to her room…"

But before she could leave, a black owl swooped into the hall, landing neatly Draco's shoulder and offering out a white envelope with gold writing.

"It's from my mother's doctor," he said with a frown before ripping it open. As he read silently through the letter his frown increased.

"She's taken a turn for the worst," he said finally. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and stepped closer. Draco sighed and dropped the letter on the floor. It was immediately attacked by an enchanted broom.

"I'll have to go back"

"Would you like Shia and I to come with you?"

"I would but you shouldn't… what if Shia caught it?"

"Ok" Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. Draco took her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"I'll be gone no more than three days, ok? You'll be fine"

"I know… look after yourself, ok?"

"I will"

And then he was gone. Hermione squeezed the bridge of her nose and made her way up the stairs, intent on a mid-morning nap.

"Watch Shia for me please, Kel" Hermione said grouchily, passing the maid on the stairs.

Kellie nodded and continued on her way to the laundry with an armful of sheets.

Hermione flopped down on top of her bed and was almost instantly asleep.

"Well, well, well" said a cold voice in her mind. "A little baby, is it? Shia is going to be jealous…"

The voice faded then suddenly she was standing in the great hall of Hogwarts, wearing a wedding dress and surrounded by terrified guests and death eaters. Standing before her was Dumbledore and Voldemort, bravely sizing each other up.

"Though I have patiently been awaiting a visit from you, Tom, tonight is not the best night to drop in"

"Shut up, Dumbledore" Voldemort hissed. But then, instead of firing a curse at Dumbledore, like he had at the real wedding, Voldemort turned to face Hermione.

"Can you believe this guy?" he asked and smiled. Suddenly he was no longer the skeletal man that everyone feared but a young handsome man that people had once admired. Voldemort, (though now appropriate to call him Tom) strode towards Hermione, still smiling. When he reached her he put out his hand.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, trying to back away. Unfortunately she found a solid brick wall behind her.

Tom's hand came to a rest on her cheek and she was surprised to find that it wasn't cold as she expected, but warm and seductive.

Dumbledore, Draco, Harry and the other guests vanished from the hall leaving Hermione, now in white combat robes, pressing herself against the wall.

"Dance with me" Tom whispered, pulled Hermione, against her will, into his arms.

The room fell dark and soft music cued as the duo began dancing in neat circles.

They danced around and around, the room becoming a blur of swirling colours, until Hermione could feel the dizziness literally compressing her brain. She was finding hard to keep her eyes open, let alone breathe.

"Lean on me" Tom's voice came waltzing into her mind, offering her ease and comfort. Without thinking she let her head droop to his shoulder.

"Hermione? Wake up! It's time to get up, girl!" Mark suddenly appeared on the dance floor, striding purposefully towards them.

"Mark?" Hermione whispered, lifting her head so she could see him.

Mark, in his true Australian fashion, barged Tom out of the way without even looking at him and began shaking Hermione by the shoulders.

"Wake up, girl!"

And she did. Hermione was no longer in the great hall but lying on her bed, staring at Mark.

"'Bout time!" he said in mock gruffness. "Kel has lunch ready, we would be honoured if you would grace us with your presence…"

"Alright, alright" Hermione let him tug her off the bed and out of the room.

Hundreds of miles away in drizzly London, a skeletal man sat back in his chair, fingers steepled, staring intently into the magical purple fire. As he stared the flames turned from purple to deathly black.

"I almost had her, Peter," he said quietly, though not angrily. A content smile curled at his lips and he looked to the left where a wimp of a man was cowering beside the throne. The cowering was enough to make him shudder in disgust… yes, he should have killed Peter Pettigrew long ago…

"What… what happened, my lord?"

"I had her defences down… oh they were very low, almost non existent… I am surprised she caved so easily… though she is pregnant… and her husband has left her alone for quite some time…"

"Do you mean young Malfoy, sir?"

"Of course I mean young Malfoy, Peter" Voldemort spat. "What other husband does she have?"

"S-s-sorry, my lord, I was a fool to say it but please, what stopped you from bringing her here?"

"A man… foreign… but with such strength that he was able to pull her away"

"Another love, my lord?"

"Perhaps… but I doubt it… never the less, he must be eliminated, along with the child"

At that moment a sharp rap sounded at the door.

"Enter" Voldemort said lazily. The door opened and Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback strode in, looking cloudy.

"We didn't get the child," Bellatrix said apologetically, dipping her head to her master. Fenrir, on the other hand, stared at Voldemort reproachfully.

"I know you didn't get her" Voldemort replied coolly. "Do you really think I wouldn't miss a thing like that, Bella?"

"No m'lord"

"And Fenrir… I expected better of you…"

Fenrir said nothing; instead he bared his teeth in a wolfish sneer.

"I did my best my lord… if you hadn't made me take her…" he jabbed a thumb at Bellatrix.

"You know very well why I sent Bellatrix, Fenrir… it was to stop you eating the child on the return journey!"

"Well she stopped me getting the child all together, didn't she!"

"You are to go out there again, both of you, and get that little girl! And I don't want to see you back here until you have her or I'll have no choice but to discard you…"

Bellatrix nodded and scampered from the room, followed closely by the tempered werewolf.

Voldemort waited until the door had snapped shut before turning to Peter with an unusual smirk on his face.

"Make sure they do the job right, Peter… I want you to follow them."

"Me, sir?"

"Yes you…" Voldemort's smile vanished at his servant's stupidity. "Or I'll kill you too…"

Peter yelped and ran.

Hermione was first to finish her lunch and she sat quietly at the table listening to Mark explain the tenderness of goanna meat to Kelly and Charlie. (Anik and Bruce had gone with Draco)

"But I heard it was really tough" Kelly said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Nah, nah… that's Kangaroo meat… anyways… you gotta catch your goanna's fat… not good getting a skinny bludger… they got no meat on 'em!"

Shia turned to Hermione at that moment, her grey-blue eyes wide and said; "mummy, I want a Kangaroo!"

"Maybe next time, baby" Hermione replied automatically, not paying attention to her daughter at all. Shia pouted and turned back to the table to continue poking at her sandwich.

"Hermione, do you want to talk?" Charlie asked quietly. Hermione shrugged but Charlie escorted her from the room anyway.

They sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase in the entrance hall and Hermione told Charlie about the dream she had had.

"… And I just gave in to him… I don't know why but I felt so weak… and he was my strong point…"

Charlie's lip twitched. "I didn't think Voldemort was your type, Herm…"

"Oh shut up" Hermione smiled and pushed him playfully.

A loud chime at the door startled her and she looked at Charlie in confusion.

"Were you expecting someone today?" he asked, pulling out his wand.

"No… were you?"

"Nope"

Hermione took out her own wand and together they walked to the door. It opened automatically and Hermione braced herself before gasping in shock.

Standing, side by side on the front stoop, were two almost identical German shepherds.

"What the…?" but before Charlie could curse, the dog on the left began to transform into a man.

Hermione's shock increased dramatically.

"Ron?"

"How are you, Herm?" the redhead replied sheepishly. Hermione simply continued to stare.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" she said, still in shock… and she had a right to be shocked; she hadn't seen or heard from Ron in a year (except for a letter about a month or two ago, telling her that he had become an auror) and now he showed up on her doorstep, out of the blue, as a dog!

"The ministry sent me and Roger here-" he gestured at the other dog who blinked up at him "-To keep an eye on you while Malfoy's gone… god knows why he'd leave you at a time like this… after the intrusions and all…"

"How- how did you know about the intrusions… or how Draco has left? He only left this morning!"

"I wouldn't know, Herm… I just walked into my office this morning to find a little yellow envelope waiting for me… when I opened it, all it said was-"

"Ok, ok I get it" Hermione threw up her hands as if to surrender but at the same time turned her eyes on the dog who was watching her curiously.

"Why isn't he transforming?" she asked. Ron looked down at the dog with a strange smile.

"He's not transforming because he's a dog, Herm… they cant do that…"

Hermione stared at the Roger a moment longer before turning her gaze to Ron.

Harry's abrupt and disturbing disappearance two years ago had taking its toll on those close to him. His girlfriend, Parvati, had been two months pregnant at the time and had lost the child due to grief. She now lived alone in a shabby apartment in London.

Ginny and the order of the phoenix had always remained deliriously hopeful that he would one day return.

Ron, on the other hand, had never mentioned Harry or even acknowledged his disappearance though his appearance had become very deranged and he didn't seem right in the mind anymore.

His head of flaming hair was now long and unruly, tied back in a tangled ponytail. He also had about three weeks worth of stubble on his cheeks and chin. His face was pasty and hollow and his already thin frame had become even more malnourished.

"Come in" she said eventually and Ron stepped over the threshold, followed closely by Roger.

_C'mon, sing with me, sing, sing for the years  
Sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away..._

_so… what do ya think? Review and tell me!_


	3. Black Cat

Disclaimer: obviously not mine. Why would it be on a fan fiction site?

**QUEEN HERMIONE**

Chapter three 

"I don't know about this Hermione" Charlie said for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "There's something fishy going on…"

"I know" she replied. "But Ron's one of my best friends… I can't kick him out because he's with the ministry"

"That's exactly why you can kick him out!"

Hermione, Charlie and Mark were standing in the middle of the lounge room, the only muggle-like room in the house with a television and such. The only thing lighting the room, though, was a crackling fire.

"Herm, think about it" Mark said darkly, a look that Hermione didn't see much in the usually cheerful man. "You haven't seen him for a year… he hasn't once mentioned Harry and then he suddenly shows up out of the blue with a mutt? It looks a bit fishy to me, Herm"

"OK!" she said loudly, throwing her hands up "I get what you mean about the dog, and about him not being around but you cant blame him for not talking about Harry… he's in grief!"

"What's that about Harry?"

The three arguers turned to see Ron standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a shadow over his face.

"Nothing, Ron" Hermione said quickly. "We were just talking"

Ron stared at them a little longer then shrugged.

"Whatever… listen Herm, can I use your television for a while? Apparently a wizard has started a program to scam money from muggles"

"Sure Ron" Hermione gave the two bodyguards a look that told them to get lost then turned on the TV. "What station was it on?"

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of parchment.

"This one" he handed it to Hermione who used the remote to go straight there. Ron was visibly impressed.

They sat down together on the Victorian couch and watched silently as the daily news finished and Ron's show _Money Mumbles_, started.

'…_Here's your host, Henry Gilwater!_' a fat, smiling man stepped out onto the stage to waves of applause. Hermione glanced to her left and saw Ron frantically taking notes with a satisfied smile on his face.

"He didn't even bother changing his name!" he said triumphantly as Henry started introducing his guest gamers.

"He'll be easy to catch!"

"That's great, Ron" Hermione said, suddenly tired. "I think I'll head off to bed now. See you in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah"

Hermione showed him how to turn the TV off before bidding him goodnight and taking her leave.

She found Charlie standing outside her bedroom door and, before she could say anything, he clapped a hand over her mouth and pointed inside. Hermione peered around the door and, to her horror, she saw Roger the dog sitting beside her bed, staring at the bedside table, as if he were trying to figure out how to get in. Hermione's horror was suddenly replaced by anger.

She tore away from Charlie and into the room, grabbing the dog by the scruff of the neck before it even realised she was there. Roger yelped as Hermione dragged him from the room.

"If you're not going to transform – and I know you can – then you'll have to sleep outside like the other dogs!" (Draco had two Pit bulls, which he had also taken with him.) Hermione dragged the dog down the stairs with Charlie leading the way to open the door. It took the both of them to throw the dog out into the rain that had started up again that afternoon. Roger yelped again and scampered out into the dark to seek shelter under a hedge. Hermione sighed and, for the last time, declared her intentions for bed.

For the next two days Hermione became increasingly stressed with the burden of having a household. Everyone was still fighting about Ron being in the house. It was usually Mark and Charlie against Hermione. Kellie had declared her intentions to stay out of it but occasionally Hermione would catch the snide remarks made about Ron's appearance and odour. Ron himself was just a pig. He spent whole days on the couch in front of the TV and, if it hadn't been for Hermione stepping in, he probably would have demanded to be waited on hand and foot. Shia hadn't been much easier either. She had her first loose tooth and she was running around the castle, wobbling it dangerous for anyone who had the stomach to look.

And to top it all of the rain still hadn't stopped.

On the third day, Kellie invited Hermione to come grocery shopping in the small town that was not far from their castle. Ron overheard the invite and declared his intentions to come with them. Of course this stirred both Charlie and Mark up and sure enough they decided they would come too.

An hour later they were all tumbling out of the limousine and dashing across the street towards the local supermarket.

Most bodyguards or maids hired by a princess would usually do all in their power to keep their charge dry but Charlie, Kellie and Mark knew Hermione better than this and focused mainly on getting themselves out of the rain.

The supermarket was absolutely packed with wet and fussy shoppers. Kellie took control of a trolley and the small royal group set off down the fresh fruit aisle.

Almost immediately a woman with four boys and a girl came flying out of nowhere, scattering the group in her haste to shut her whinging children up.

"Oi! Watch where you're going! We have a members of the royal family here!" Ron yelled at her. Hermione felt her face flush. The woman looked u at them, her face flustered and wild.

"Sorry" she said quickly and pushed on.

Hermione looked down at Shia who stood quietly beside her in a pretty blue dress. The young princess was silently watching the other girl, who looked around her age, with a longing look on her face.

Hermione's spirits dropped yet another notch. Shia had no friends. For some reason she just wouldn't warm to other children. The only other magical children they knew were Lisa, Fred Weasley's two year old daughter and Tammin, Blaise Zabini's newborn daughter. Shia had no interest in either of them.

"Apples or Pears" Kellie asked, shaking Hermione out of her stupor.

"Pears" Shia said abruptly before Hermione could answer. Kellie glanced at Hermione, who shrugged, before filling a bag with pears.

They were in the supermarket for the good part of an hour, shuffling down the packed isles while outside the rain continued to thunder down.

When they eventually reached the checkouts the lines where banked back four trolleys on each. Ron suggested they skip ahead because they were royal but Hermione, her patience rapidly thinning, warned him against it through clenched teeth.

Shia suddenly let go of Hermione's hand and vanished into the crowd.

"Shia!" Hermione yelled and dashed after her.

Hermione reached the door and was just able to glimpse Shia jumping into a Blonde mans arms.

Hermione's face lit up.

"Draco!" she yelled, running out to the man. Draco put Shia on the ground and caught Hermione up in his arms.

Hermione's head fell on her husbands shoulder and fatigue suddenly hit her and for a moment she thought Draco might have to carry her home, though she probably wouldn't complain.

"How's your mother going?" Hermione asked casually later that night as she and Draco sat in the living room watching the evening news. Draco shrugged.

"She's getting stable. Her doctor says she had some new virus called the Black cat flu. Apparently its pretty bad but Mums handling it well so she should make it through ok… hey look!"

As if the television had read his mind, the news reporter stated that the next story was on the Black cat flu.

"_Black cat has proven to be more than a common flu but a serious virus with young children and the elderly at higher risk of catching the extremely contagious bug. Anyone can be a carrier of the virus, even is you don't contract it you can still pass it on. Research shows that…"_

the sound was overridden by a loud ringing in Hermione's ear. Draco had been exposed to the flu and the first person he'd touched getting back was Shia.

Suddenly Draco's arm across her shoulders felt hard and cold…

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

So sorry I took so long to update. I've just had my half yearly exams and I'v had to study heaps. I hope u enjoy.


	4. Four sharp knocks

Disclaimer: obviously not mine. Why would it be on a fan fiction site?

**QUEEN HERMIONE**

Chapter four 

First thing the next morning Hermione floo'd her entire household, including Ron, to London to receive a check for the Black Cat flu.

She sat as still as possible in the surgery while Wilson, the healer of St Mungos peered into Shia's tiny ear.

The little girl giggled.

"That tickles!" she almost squealed, squirming around in her seat. Wilson grinned and urged her to open her mouth.

"How does it look?" Hermione asked.

"She seems perfectly fine" Wilson straightened up and handed Shia a Chocolate frog. "Of course, just like the others, we'll have to wait for the tests…"

"Thankyou" Hermione replied with a relieved smile and stood up.

"Not a problem. Just remember, if any symptoms occur… well just give me a call… this Flu is affecting more magical people than muggle so keep a close eye"

Ten minutes later the nine of them and Roger by Ron's side, stepped out of the cool curtain that separated Mungos from Muggle.

"Why don't we go see Ginny and the others while we're here?" Hermione asked, her heart light and joyous with the good news. "I feel like I haven't seen them for ages!"

"I'm up for that" Draco replied, taking a hold on Shia's hand to cross the busy street.

It took them about Half an hour by Car (they had to hire two to fit everyone in) to get to number twelve Grimmauld place.

Hermione was first to knock on the door and they were greeted a few minutes later by an expectant Ginny.

"Hermione!" She Screamed. "I haven't seen you for ages! Of course… I thought you might be Harry… no-one leaves the house much anymore… so visitors only come through the fire…"

"Hermione glanced back at Ron who was staring at his feet.

"Come in, come in…. everyone will be glad to see you…" Ginny opened the door wider and everyone tumbled in off the street into the warmly lit hallway.

An aged Lupin and a Rumpled Dumbledore appeared at the Dining room door.

"Oh… hello Hermione… we were hoping it might be Harry… no-one uses the door anymore…" Lupin told her with a dull smile

"I know, Ginny already said" Hermione said, suddenly wishing they hadn't come. She, of course, longed for Harry's return… but to go to this extreme and expect him to walk in as if he'd been out getting milk? It was going way to far…

"Everyone come and sit down and have a butterbeer, or a firewhisky if you like! We have plenty…" Ginny ushered from the back of the crowd and they had no choice but to file towards the dining room. Dumbledore grabbed Hermione's arm before she could enter the room.

"May we have a word, Hermione?"

"Of course"

He led her up a flight of stairs to the study. Dumbledore closed the door behind them and Hermione sat down atop the desk.

"Hermione… have you heard any word from Harry at all?"

"Sir…" Hermione began sadly.

"Albus if you please"

"Albus, I hate to break it to you but I don't think he's coming back…"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"I know, Hermione, I know… but there's no hope in trying…"

"But…"

"The others… Lupin, Ginny, Tonks and such… are waiting day in and day out for him… I'd like to give them something to wait for… not a ghost" Dumbledore shook his head again. "This house is sending me crazy… I've tried again and again to tell them that Harry isn't coming back but they don't want to listen…"

Hermione reached out to touch one of his wrinkled hands. But as soon as she made contact she felt a jolt of electricity jump through her entire body and suddenly she was reminded blindingly of the night of her wedding when Dumbledore and Voldemort had their face off.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore looked at her with a troubled expression. Hermione grinned.

" Sorry Albus but I have to go. I want the house hold home by Lunch" she got up and strode towards the door, the electricity still coursing through her. "By the way!" she called back. "I'm pregnant again!"

"That lot is absolutely nuts!" Mark exclaimed as they apparated into the entrance hall of their castle.

"I reckon!" Charlie replied with a grin. Everyone laughed heartily, obviously glad to be out of that gloomy house.

"I think I might go lie down" Ron said sullenly and trudged up the stairs.

"When is he going to leave?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know" Hermione replied wearily. "But I have a feeling he has nowhere to go…"

"Well he'll have to find somewhere" Draco said, suddenly angry. "Because I'm not having him in my house!"

"Draco…"

"No, Herm… he doesn't belong here. He needs to find his own way out"

Later that night, as Hermione and Draco were preparing for bed, they heard a shriek coming from Shia's room.

The last attack fresh in their minds, the two stricken parents dashed down the hall.

Once again there was a dark figure standing at the window.

"Arvada…" Draco aimed his wand but Hermione slammed his hand away.

"He has Shia!" She screamed.

And sure enough, through the Darkness, they could see their tiny daughter pressed against the man's chest.

Suddenly a blur of red darted between Hermione and Draco into the room.

"Relashio!" red sparks flashed from Ron's wand and hit the man in the face. He howled and dropped Shia before diving out the window onto a waiting broom and flying away.

"Ron you could have hurt her!" Hermione yelled, running forth to grab her screaming child from the ground. Ron didn't say anything and she looked back to see him smiling triumphantly.

"The Minister himself dubbed me with the most accurate aim in the ministry but you'll never guess who I caught!"

Ron wouldn't say another word after that and Hermione and Draco had no choice but to follow him to his room on the next floor.

Hunched in the darkest corner of the room, hands and feet bound with rope and guarded by Roger was Bellatrix.

When Hermione, Draco and Ron entered the room she let out a trail of swearwords and curses.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, pointing his wand at her. Bellatrix continued to yell but now no sound was coming out. Ron turned to Hermione.

"I know you didn't want me hear Herm, and now I'll be leaving… no…" He raised his hand as Hermione opened her mouth to object. "I have what I came for" he gestured to the restrained death eater "And I have secretly been charming your house for safety. As soon as I'm off the premises the charms will come into effect. Don't be a stranger Herm…" he hugged her and shook Draco's hand then, before they could speak, he was gone, Roger at his heels and Bellatrix levitating in front of him.

It took almost four weeks for Hermione and Draco to recover from the latest break in. Ron wrote once a week, reassuring them that things would be fine and Bellatrix was back behind bars.

Hermione knew the house was safe now, she could feel the amount of Ron's magic coursing through the house in light currents, but it wasn't until a moonless evening midway through summer that made her realise that she truly would be safe.

The household was halfway through dinner when there were four sharp knocks on the door. Draco was first to stiffen.

"Did anyone hear the dogs bark?" he asked. His pit bulls, Rex and Reggie, howled loudly whenever they had visitors so they weren't hard to miss.

"They're probably asleep. I'll get it… no! Sit down! I said I'd get it!" Hermione said as everyone tried to stand with her. Reluctantly they all sat again and Hermione went for the door alone, desperate to shed her fears of death eaters once and for all.

Standing on the stoop was a looming figure wrapped from head to toe in a heavy black cloak. A twisted staff of wood, topped with an emerald stone was clasped in the persons right hand. Hermione was quite taken aback by the stranger… until he spoke.

"Hey Herm…"

His hood fell back and the light from the hall fell across his face.

Hermione screamed.

_Woke up this morning from the strangest dream  
I was in the biggest army the world has ever seen  
We were marching as one  
On the road to the holy grail_

Sorry it's a bit short but I thought that was an appropriate place to stop… CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS?


	5. I can feel your pain

Disclaimer: obviously not mine. Why would it be on a fan fiction site?

**QUEEN HERMIONE**

Chapter five 

Draco, Charlie and the three assassins came tearing out of the dining room, wands at the ready but Hermione had already jumped into Harry's arms. (Yup, you guessed it…)

"I can't believe you're here!" Hermione stepped back, her hand still on Harry's arm, reassuring her of his solid presence. "Harry… you're here!"

"I know Hermione!" he replied, his voice echoing her excitement.

"Come inside, Potter" Draco said, coming forward and pulling him into the castle.

"Thank you, Malfoy"

Hermione finally let go of Harry's arm and stared at him, tears of joy pricking her eyes. Harry seemed quite unchanged from the last time they had saw him over two years ago at his twentieth birthday party though his hair was longer and more unruly than ever before. He shrugged of his cloak and let it fall unceremoniously to the ground, his staff, the emerald stone as green as his eyes, stayed in his hand.

Kellie, with Shia behind her, peered out from behind the dining room door.

Shia saw Harry and went racing towards him, giggling delightfully and calling his name. Harry bent and swooped her up in his arms, twirling her around and laughing along with her.

"Hows my favourite God-daughter?"

"I'm your only God-daughter!" Shia replied indignantly and Harry roared with laughter.

Hermione had to admit… he seemed a lot happier then she had ever known him before…

Hours later, when Shia had gone to bed and everyone else had gone to their respected parts of the house, Hermione sat alone with Harry in the dining room, lit with a single candle between them.

"Where did you go, Harry?" she finally asked. Harry grinned.

"I've been everywhere, Herm! America, Australia, Antarctica, Japan, Russia, Europe, Africa, Canada…"

"But why did you go?"

Harry's grin faded to a sad smile.

"At first I told myself that I was looking for the Horcruxes but once I'd left England I realised that I'd left because I was scared."

"Scared of Voldemort?"

"Not necessarily… I was scared for your life, Ron's life, Parvati's life…" Harry shifted uncomfortably then suddenly grinned, startling Hermione. "But I got the Horcruxes! Except the snake of course… and Voldemort… but I accidentally stumbled across Hufflepuffs cup while I was buying magic carpets in Africa… then one thing led to another and I found Slytherins real locket buried beside Regulus Augustus Black's grave… you know, Sirius' brother… then, and this was the hardest to track down seeing as I had no idea what it was, I found A crystal ball that belonged to Ravenclaw; it had her name inscribed on it and I thought I could see Voldemort's soul swirling around inside… I found it at the centre of the South Pole… it was bloody freezing there! But anyway, I found and destroyed the lot of them… so now I just need the snake then I can kill Voldemort…"

"Does anyone else know your back, Harry? Ginny, Ron Parvati… Dumbledore?"

"Not yet. I came to you first because I knew that you would understand best about why I left."

Hermione nodded, her chest swelling with pride at being chosen over the others.

Harry had been at the Malfoy castle a week when King Alfred came and told Hermione that her Mother had died.

"She had the black cat flu," he said miserably as Hermione let tears slide freely down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me she was sick?"

"I wanted to, but Clarisse wouldn't let me. She had the best doctor in the country and we were all sure she'd get better… and indeed she was improving until this morning when she just suddenly… went…"

Hermione fell into her father's arms and sobbed hysterically.

"You know, Hermione dear, that this means it is your turn to step up as queen. I am resigning my role to you and Draco… don't speak yet… I am to old to run a country by myself… through we will mourn her forever, the government requires a three-week public mourning period. After that you and Draco will be crowned new King and queen of Orkney."

When Alfred left Hermione retired to her room, demanding to be left alone. She then cried herself to sleep.

Hermione was standing under a spotlight in the great hall at Hogwarts. The rest of the room was dark and empty. She looked down at her white wedding dress and the bouquet of white lilies clutched in her hand. Already she could feel his presence; hear his footsteps… she glanced up as Tom Riddle stepped into her circle of light, his black cape swirling ominously about his feet. Hermione could already feel his magical charm working on her. But she didn't fight it, she didn't care… her mother was dead… she didn't care about anything.

Tom put his arms about her and she fell against him.

"I can feel your pain," He whispered. And they began to dance. Around and around and around until Hermione could see nothing but her tears.

"Come with me, Hermione" he gasped in her ear. "I can take you away from this! Come!"

"HERMIONE!"

Draco was sprinting through the darkness. Tom span around and, with a whip of the cloak, he vanished. Draco seemed not to have noticed him as he took Hermione by the shoulders and shook her.

Hermione awoke sobbing. Draco put his arms around her and hugged her as hard as he could.

Hermione just wanted to scream but she couldn't; fear and pain were building in her chest but all she could do was cling to Draco for dear life.

Hermione couldn't sleep after that. She was to afraid to venture into her dreams and yet… something compelled her… she wanted to go back to Tom… not to dance with him, but to take his power. He had so much and she wanted it.

When Draco asked her if she wanted to sleep she shook her head and told him about the dream. All he could do was frown and for a moment Hermione thought he would tell her to stop being silly and go to bed but instead he suggested she tell Harry.

When Harry heard he also frowned.

"I wonder why he would chose you" he mused, looking about the lounge room as if to find a clue. "Obviously he's trying to get through you to me but why you? After what you told me about the others you would think he'd pick on of them… no offence but non of them would know how to fight him off…"

"Neither do I" Hermione shivered and sat on the lounge. Harry and Draco sat either side of her. "I've just been lucky enough to have someone come and wake me…"

"Well I don't think you need to worry about sleeping… like you said, he has only come twice. He will come again, no doubt, but he needs strength to do it… he wont do it again tonight. I suggest you do sleep. We'll all be here in case something happens."

As Hermione was finally able to close her eyes she saw Harry's face smiling in her mind then vanish and she knew, with a surge of comfort, that he was watching over her.

Clarisse's funeral was held a week later. There was a mass public ceremony in one of the town chapels and it seemed to Hermione that the entire population of Orkney showed up to wish their beloved queen goodbye.

After the sermon her casket was taken back to the castle to be buried with her ancestors near the edge of the forest. The public went to a nearby park to watch a statue unveiled on Clarisse's behalf but the royal family, including Hermione, Draco, Harry and Charlie, went to watch the body being buried. Hermione, as always, stood between Draco and Harry and wept silently. Draco had his arm around her waist and she rested herself lightly against him.

Alfred said a few words before the casket was lowered into the ground, shadowed by a tombstone of an angel.

Three days after that Draco went to visit his mother who was still struggling with the flu. Both Hermione and Draco knew that after this he wouldn't have much time for her because when the mourning period was over they would both be thrown into a hectic few weeks of being crowned.

After Draco had left with Anik and Bruce Hermione suggested the rest of them go into town for a stroll, to take their minds off things.

Secretly she was doing this on Shia's behalf. Though they had told her about her grandmother's death, she still didn't understand why everyone was so sad.

Shia gleefully ahead of the group, chattering happily, occasionally stooping to pick a flower. Hermione could help but smile as she watched her vibrant daughter so full of life. Around her the rest of the group were engaging in mild chitchat.

The mood was finally lightened when Mark and Shia decided to chase a squirrel down the path. It was funny to watch Shia's short legs pounding down the path as fast as they would carry her until Mark came and swooped her onto his shoulders and ran after the rodent himself, Shia squealing in delight.

They spent a few hours of leisured shopping before deciding to head home. They were just passing the grocery store when someone caught Hermione's eye. It was the lady she had bumped into when Ron had been here. She was trying to unlock her car, her four boys chasing each other around her legs and her arms loaded up with shopping bags. Her daughter was standing quietly to one side, avoiding her brother's rowdy games.

Hermione, suddenly getting one of her brilliant ideas, said, "wait here" and ran across the street.

"Let me hold those for you" she said, reaching out for the lady's shopping bags.

"Thank you, Princess," she said, bewildered as she unlocked the car.

"Listen… uh… "

"My name is Eva," the lady said with a strained smile as she wrestled the boys into the car.

"Hi, Eva, I'm Hermione… I was wondering… My daughter, Shia" Hermione gestured back across the street. "Doesn't have many girls to play with in this area… I was wondering if maybe we could arrange a play date with our two girls…"

Eva's eyes once again widened in shock and she looked down at her daughter.

"What do you think, Beth?"

"Please mummy?" Beth replied as Harry bought Shia across the road.

Eva and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Tomorrow at ten?"

"Tomorrow at ten"

_And there's a black waiting for the moment to strike  
Crossing your path at the dead of midnight  
A black cat waiting for the moment to strike_

Sorry it took a while… I had a bit of writers block… please review…


	6. One last dance

Disclaimer: obviously not mine. Why would it be on a fan fiction site?

**QUEEN HERMIONE**

Chapter six 

"Good morning, Beth"

"Good morning, Princess"

"Please call me Hermione"

"Ok, Hermione"

"SHIA!" Hermione turned and yelled up the stairs. "BETH'S HERE!"

Shia came racing down the stairs holding a worn cabbage patch doll under one arm.

"Hi Beth"

"Hi Shia"

The girls smiled at each other shyly. Beth suddenly noticed Shia's doll and opened her little backpack.

"Look, I have one too!" she pulled out a similar doll and showed it to Shia who held out her own.

"I called mine Lisa"

"I called mine Diana"

"Lets go and play in my room"

"Ok"

The girls ran upstairs together, chattering about their dolls. Hermione smiled after them and rubbed her Baby bump that was growing at an alarming rate; she had even started wearing Draco's shirts to hide it.

She went into the dining room where Harry was sitting, reading the daily prophet and frowning.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing" he sighed and tossed the paper aside. "I wasn't even reading the damn thing… I was starting to wonder whether I should go and see the others… I just don't know if I'm ready to be thrown back into all that Voldemort hunting and such… I know everyone's still mourning here but its so relaxing to be in a place were people aren't relying on you twenty-four seven."

Hermione was about to open her mouth when Kellie came in holding a pot of coffee and a two letters.

"These came for you two about five minutes ago. They came with separate owls so I'm guessing no-one knows where Harry is yet..."

She left them with the coffee and they tore open their letters that were written in familiar green ink.

"You have been invited to the Hogwart's five year reunion…" Hermione read aloud.

"Anyone who was in the fifth year and up five years ago is invited on the thirty- first of August to join the celebrations…" Harry continued.

"Your significant other and children are also invited…" Hermione put her letter down. "That's in about a week… are you going to come, Harry?"

"I guess so… I need to face them at one stage or another" he suddenly laughed. "I'll bet Albus sent these out to lure me back… I've received so many letters from him, pleading and tricking me back…"

It was the night before the reunion when Tom struck again. Draco and Hermione had just gone off to sleep and Shia and Beth, who was having a sleep over, were camped out two rooms up.

Hermione was once again in her wedding dress but this time she was pregnant. Tom came from behind this time, wrapping his arm around her body and resting his hand on her stomach. Hermione, once again, felt all the stress of the past few weeks leaving her and, unable to fight back, she fell back against him. He turned her around and smiled charmingly before leading her off in a dance.

"You can still come with me," he whispered, his lips tickling her ear. Panic suddenly seized Hermione as she realised where she was. She tried to pull away but Tom grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"VOLDEMORT!"

"Potter" Suddenly Tom was no longer Tom but the tall skeletal man everyone hated and feared.

The spotlight was gone and the whole hall was alight. Harry, holding his staff, was running towards them. Voldemort pushed Hermione aside and she fell into someone else's arm.

"Stand up, Herm" Draco whispered.

Voldemort sent a curse at Harry. It missed him by an inch but Hermione felt as if her head was tearing in two and she remembered that they were indeed fighting in her mind.

Harry held up his staff, which began to glow green. Voldemort recoiled slightly.

"Hermione, you have to wake up!" he yelled.

Hermione, her whole body numb with pain and magic, tried to force herself to open her eyes. Draco turned her around and began shaking her violently.

Hermione awoke with a sob. She was shaking violently and she had to roll over and vomit over the side of the bed.

Draco pulled her up and held her tightly against him, stroking her hair and murmuring in her ear. Harry stood near the door holding his staff, which still glowed green. Slowly the light faded and Hermione could feel her pain subsiding.

"He wont be back anytime soon, Herm" Harry whispered, Pain flitting across his face.

"Thank you"

"Lets get going, Herm!" Draco called from his office where he was straightening his tie in the reflection of the window. He looked down at his black and green robes, then at his watch and sighed.

The theme of the reunion had been school unity so all the guests had to wear their old house colours.

Harry came in wearing black and red, though he was holding his staff. Shia followed him in wearing pretty pink dress robes.

"Hermione!" Draco called again.

"I'm ready!" she said stepping through the door wearing similar robes to Harry. Harry looked down at her and laughed.

"Jeez, Herm! You've done a pretty good job of hiding that thing! Your frigging fat!"

"Thanks Harry" she replied sarcastically, pulling her robes tighter around herself to hide her bump.

"Ok, lets go" Hermione grabbed Shia and turned sharply.

Seconds later the four of them were standing at the gates looking up at the magnificently lit castle.

"This brings back memories," Harry muttered as they climbed into a waiting carriage that would take them to the doors.

They doors of the castle were wide open and small groups of people were streaming into the great hall.

"You'll be fine, Harry" Hermione assured him as Draco helped her from the carriage.

"I know"

Of course the entire wizarding world had known that Harry had vanished and, as he walked inside beside Hermione, people turned to stare.

"Stay with Harry" Draco muttered. "I'll take Shia to get some pumpkin juice"

Hermione led Harry towards the front of the hall where most of the guests were gathered around a live band. One by one they slowly turned and stepped back, leaving a path for Harry and Hermione to follow. They had almost reached the stage when Dumbledore turned and spotted them.

Harry stopped and Hermione moved away from him, leaving him and the headmaster staring at each other. Dumbledore's face contorted with a mixture of anger and relief.

"Harry Potter!" He bellowed coming down from the stage and striding towards Harry, his arm raised as if he was going to strike. Harry flinched but Dumbledore threw his arm around him and embraced him like a son.

"Harry…"

Hermione smiled at the reunion, the real reason why this party was on, and turned into the crowed to find her husband and daughter but before she could reach them she was met by a furious Ginny.

"You knew where he was!" she screeched and slapped Hermione who was so shocked she couldn't react. "You knew where he was and you didn't even tell us!"

"Ginny…" Hermione started, stepping out of reach of another slap "Gin, it's not like that!"

"Don't try that bullshit with me, Hermione! You're the only one that didn't care when he left! What, have you been hiding him in your basement!"

"Ginny…"

"Forget it, Hermione. You've obviously been spending to much time around the Slytherins…" and, with a blatant glare at Draco, she stormed out of the room.

Hermione looked around to find everyone staring at her. Harry and Dumbledore had left the room but Ron was still there. He came towards Hermione.

"Save it, Ron, I don't need your bullshit either" she hissed.

"No, Herm… I believe you… I knew he would go to you if he came back. Gin's just upset because you were the one to unveil his return when she and the order have been searching for him for years"

Hermione grinned as the rest of the guests went back to the own conversations and dancing. "Thanks Ron."

Draco came and found her after that. He didn't say anything but led her out of the hall and down the quiet corridors. They walked quietly, hand in hand, gathering their thoughts, for some time before Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Draco into a classroom.

"Remember this one?" she asked, igniting a lamp with her wand.

"How could I forget?" he grinned, sweeping Hermione into his arms for a passionate kiss. The room they were in was the room that had ignited their love and bought about the conception of their daughter.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he whispered, running his soft, soothing fingers over the throbbing red mark that Ginny had left. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love you too, Draco"

Draco lifted Hermione up onto the teacher's desk before he trailed his hand down her arm and onto her stomach.

"Sorry I haven't been able to pay you much attention, little fella" he whispered and kissed the swelling bump.

"Do you think it'll be a boy?" Hermione asked, running her fingers through Draco's soft, silver hair.

"Dunno" Draco mused, running his fingers in circles around her bellybutton "but it's a hell of a lot bigger than Shia was. You hardly looked pregnant with her"

"You're a great father, Draco" Hermione lifted her husband's chin to look into his eyes. Very slowly they crossed and Hermione burst into giggles.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, pushing him away.

"Never!" he howled, pulling her into a bear hug so all she could do was shriek and squirm playfully in his arms.

"What's going on here?"

Both stopped their game and looked at the door. Snape was standing there in his long black robes, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Sorry sir" they both muttered out of habit.

"People are looking for you," he said with a smirk. "I suggest you get back to the reunion"

"Sorry sir" they said again and, hand in hand, they quietly left the room. Snape, still smirking, extinguished the lamp, leaving the unused room in total darkness.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Do you like? I hope so… thanks for the great reviews. I get about twenty per chapter and it's the highlight of my week to sit and read them. Some are quite funny to read… looking forward to the next ones!


End file.
